borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Icanhasatlas
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Masher page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 23:13, 23 January 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' -- 07:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) there is a common markups box below the summary. click the link and it will put it where you left your cursor. 07:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Explosive Proc the explosive proc is more auditory than visual. 23:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : so even though it looks like an explosion, it may not have been? misleading.. (: Icanhasatlas :3 03:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : using a S&S (liquid) Wrath with explosive x3. it makes a little yellow blast and smoke, accompanied by an explosive noise every shot... is there a particular sound i'm looking for? Icanhasatlas :3 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) _i_ have noticed a difference. YMMV. try the Rakk Hive and see how many shots give yellow (explsv) proc damage. in my experience its the sounds with echoes which are proc. 08:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : every time i fired on the hive the damage was in yellow... 23:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) now try with a cobrasniper. as i recall we were discussing youre statement that (all) snipers with expl. acc. proc every time and not just wraths (the title wrath adds tech btw). i could be wrong about topic of discussion as i do jump around : also note that every time i kill an enemy (other than the hive of course) they are blown to bits. 23:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) this happens also when killing blow is critical or >?%healthtotal. please understand i am not saying your gun does not proc. i am reiterating that not even PDs or hellfires proc every shot, it just seems that way because they almost never run out of tech. 23:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC : that's actually really interesting though, i didn't know that. :) i don't actually own a cobra BTW. :| 00:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Test: :S&S Wrath base damage: 571 :Atlas Sniper base damage:782 :while killing spiderants i decided to test out the damage of a rather impressive Atlas Sniper Rifle. i found that the Atlas, during criticals, did around 3400 damage, while the S&S only dealt around 2400, despite what seemed to be a proc. therefore, the S&S does not proc on every shot, since it dealt less damage than the Atlas (a proc shot would of had a base damage of 571x3 which is about 1700 damage). it's very misleading, seeing as how there was an explosion, a bang, and yellow damage, yet this does not tell you that it proced. the only way to tell is to see your damage spike.Icanhasatlas :3 01:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :i wonder if this is an oversite by the developers (sniper rifles always making the explosive effects), but not always increasing the damage (which is what should happen). a x3 sniper (for example) does make differing sizes of explosions and damages based on how high it proced for that shot (which is correct), which means that they (Gearbox) may have simply made a mistake when they made the game that caused explosive snipers to always make explosive effects. that's my guess, anyways. Icanhasatlas :3 23:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: The Cobra accessory adds 12 tech, the highest material for explosive elements and third highest overall - for comparison: 16=volcano, 14=hellfire,firehawk,defiler 12=serpens,tsunami,nemesis,cobra. And considering how beastly the others are, that's a measure of the Cobra's tech. The tech drain scales with proc multiplier, and since the Cobra also drastically reduces fire rate, it allows for more albeit usually smaller procs. 04:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Note to Self... *No "cock-a-doody" prepositions. *Sign your posts with four tildes. *Check for speling, punct. and grammar. <--- a joke my English teacher made. *Use big words? *Neutral articles (make it comprehensive). *Test your ideas before editing them on a page. *: *Do not use second person pronouns (You,Your, You're and anything else of the like.)NOhara24 22:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *add a link to references! Torgue Cobra I noticed you are looking for a Cobra. What system do you play? I am on Xbox 360 and can hook you up if you are as well. If not, im sure someone here would. Contact my talk page if interested.Veggienater 00:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) i'm on the PS3 unfortunately, so i hope i can find someone.. Icanhasatlas :3 00:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Try the PS3 trading forums. Im sure someone will be able to help.Veggienater 00:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) finally acquired. Icanhasatlas :3 19:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) User page edits Considering the way you've edited your user page, it seems like you might want to use the blog function. Not that you have to, but it'd free up your user page for anything else you'd want to put there. Just a suggestion. Also, I'm on the PS3, but my saves got wiped recently. I sincerely wish that I had a Cobra I could give you, but if you wanted, perhaps we could play online together some time. My PSN's Shnuke, if you want to add me. -- 02:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Icanhasatlas :3 11:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawkeye talk page Fixed! You can undo anything yourself by clicking on the little white tab next to Edited by " user " in the activity screen. Once you click on it it will show options on the top of the page. 04:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah, sorry about that. o_O thanks for the help. Icanhasatlas :3 04:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Rifle scopes does anybody else think that sniper rifles have a higher zoom than they're item card may suggest? i have a couple of snipers with 2.7x zooms that seem to zoom in further than weapons with higher levels of zooms (as there item card states. it does seem odd for an sniper to carry a massive cylinder on it's barrel to reach a 1x zoom, while a repeater needs only a little circle of glass to reach 2.2x, etc. it could be like the Cyclops where the item card states a zoom of 3.2x when, in fact, it has a zoom of 5.2x. i don't know if this has been discussed before.... Icanhasatlas :3 06:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :all sniper rifles have a base zoom multiplier that is added to the scope's zoom multiplier shown on the item card. however, aside from the Cyclops scope, there does not appear to be any available data regarding this base multiplier. further experimentation is encouraged. 15:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :yeah, i'd really like to look into it further. Icanhasatlas :3 19:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :so here's a rundown of how i think it works, i haven't like calculated anything though, just a list of what weapons gain the most from zooms (Based on how far i see them zoom in comparison to guns with similar zooms). : :1. Sniper Rifles :2. Pistols (Revolvers>Pistols) :3. Rocket Launchers :4.Combat Rifles/SMGs :5.Shotguns : :i would generally say that Sniper rifles, Pistols and Rocket Launchers probably ''multiply their zooms, whilist others don't. though it does seem that CRs and SMGs do better than shotguns. :i should grab some pics so i get a better idea. Icanhasatlas :3 07:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) trivia ty. 01:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature While your sig is pretty cool, you may want to shrink the size a bit. Noone will force you to but the general rule is to be within one line of text. just a thought. 04:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) at i first i thought it was small, then i compared it to yours. haha. i'll tweak it. 05:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 30px reduction 05:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) -- i'll go with this one. 05:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 50px reduction 05:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Can75px|link=user:icanhasatlasHas?' 15:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : I guess you can stretch it horizontally abit 20:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My suggestion is if you made the pic of your sig yourself, put the Bang in front of the barrel to make it look like it is firing and put Atlas or I can has Atlas behind the stock and crop it down to just above the the top of the scope. That would be even cooler looking IMO and would fit in the space of one line of text and still be able to see everthing. 21:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) MORE TWEAKING! 23:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) what do you think? 00:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Very cool but still a little big. 00:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) And the Atlas does not really show. that is why I suggested behind/after the stock. the I can has atlas pic on your user page might work better. 00:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i found making it smaller made the text too hard to read. :| 00:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the text bigger then make the pic smaller. you have to like though. it your call in the end 01:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i made atlas more visible now. 01:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC)